


Pink Petals

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Music, Mystery, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Adam starts vomiting pink roses after a performance with Yungblud and Mgk but no one knows exactly what is causing this strange condition no one but Adam.
Relationships: Adam Warrington | Yungblud - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Pink Petals

The stage lights lit up with pink hues as a messy brown haired boy named Dom wearing a Cure shirt and bright pink pants bounded onto the stage "Hello how are you fooking doing, "he shouted as the crowd screamed and cheered with excitement.

"Calm down now I am here to start off the show by introducing you to a very special guest that will be joining me onstage tonight please give a warm welcom to Mr. Machine Gun Kelly, "Dom exclamed. 

A tall blonde man covred in tattos joined Dom onstage and began to sing the chours of their collab song I Think I Am Ok. 

While the crowd went crazy shouting out the lyrics to the song Adam sat in the background playing his gutiar but he couldn't focus on playing the right cords he was to busy glaring at MGK(aka Colson) he absoutly hated him and the relationship he and Dom had. 

Secretly Adam got extremly angry when Dom and MGK hung out and wrote songs together he would do anything in his power to get Dom away from Colson. 

Adam quickly snaped out of his jelously and returned his foucs to the entergetic boy singing his heart out onstage Adam smiled to himself as he contunied to move his fingers up and down the gutiar strings Dom and he and been friends for such a long time and was glad that they had met and couldnt imagine life without him.

The concert was quickly coming to a close and Dom had one more special suprise for his fans "MGK and I have been working on something very special togehter and would like for you to hear it," Dom yelled 

"Here is our new song Body Bag," Colson screamed out to the crowd of adoring fans they loved the new song and went absolutly crazy as they opned a pit and began to mosh around to the new song. 

During all the madness Adam started to feel sharp pains in his upper torso and began to violently cough but no one saw him their eyes were fixated on Dom and MGK preforming their new song it seemed like no one cared that he was in distress. 

Adam tried to contuine playing but couldnt the pain was to much for him to bear his lungs burned and his throat ached it felt like thorns were tearing into the flesh of his lungs.

Once the song finaly ended and the crowd dispersed Adam found himself coughing up pink roses backstage Dom discovred him crouched down in a dark coner and asked if he wanted to go out with Colson, Tom and Mikey to celebrate the relese of the new song but he declined.

"Are you ok Adam you would never turn down a night at the pub,"Dom said Adam turned to him with a mouth and hand full of roses some of which were covered in a blood like substance he was coughing up flowers and couldnt speak"Adam whats going on we need to get you to the doctor quick this isnt normal,"Dom cried he paniced trying to pick up a very weak Adam and call the hosipital at the same time. 

Dom calmed himself and gently put Adam down as quickly called the boys over and alerted the closest hospital of Adam current condition their celebration would have to wait. 

Whlie Dom was getting help Adam curled up in a ball on the floor surrounded by pink roses clucthing his throat and coughing. 

He despratly wanted to tell Dom what was wrong with him but he was afraid of what he would say Adam did not think that Dom would beleve him or want to know the true cause of his condition. He just hoped that he could get to the hospital in enough time before his sickness got worse.


End file.
